1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for use in improving hearing aids and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for improving the ability of the wearer of hearing aids to achieve better sound localization.
2. Description of the Background
In view of the advances in semiconductor technology and the corresponding decrease in size, but increase in performance, of hearing aids, such hearing aids are becoming more and more commonplace. While advances have been made concerning the tailoring of the hearing aid response to the hearing deficiencies of the wearer, there remains a problem that the origin of sounds being amplified is difficult for the user to determine. That is, the user or listener's ability to localize sound is impaired by the actual functioning of bilateral hearing aids.
Although much research has gone into determining the manner in which the ears and the brain cooperate to permit a listener to determine the origin of a sound being heard, all of the factors permitting such sound localization have not been completely determined. One thing is known, however, that upon placing a hearing aid in the ear, the listener's ability to localize sound is impaired. Of course, an underlying requisite for a modern hearing aid is placing the hearing aid device within the ear of the user, thereby rendering the hearing aid more cosmetically acceptable. Therefore, a problem exists that most hearing aid wearers have their sound source localization ability impaired to some extent.
In regard to hearing aids in general, the current practice to fit a hearing aid by measuring each ear individually and then determining the compensation for that ear based solely on that ear's measurement. This approach provides hearing loss compensation but does not improve the wearer's sound localization ability.